Dedicated To you
by RoleModel2
Summary: It's a cute story. Again its short like all my other ones. I like short stories..they take u straight to the point!


Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Wanna give them to me! Hehe.  
  
Thank you to everyone who is reviewing these. It means a lot. Much love.  
  
JAG-Dedicated To You  
  
McMurphy's Bar  
  
2054 Local  
  
Free-Sing Night  
  
The whole Jag gang is hanging around chatting away, only them left, maybe a few strays.  
  
"To the past and for the future" Harm toasts and smiles at Mac.  
  
"here here" A.J says clamping together with other glasses  
  
"Why don't we get a few people up there singing!" Harriet shouts smiling.  
  
"I'll go!" Bud yells  
  
Bud starts singing  
  
"WHEN THE NIGHT HAS COME AND THE LAND IS DARK AND THE MOON IS THE ONLY LIGHT WE SEE NO I WON'T BE AFRAID OH I WON'T BE AFRAID JUST AS LONG AS YOU STAND, STAND BY ME SO DARLING DARLING STAND BY ME OH STAND BY ME STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME "  
  
Harm looks at Mac and smiles and winks "Colonel May I have this dance?"  
  
Mac smiles and sticks her tongue out at him "I don't know, there's this handsome sailor I was waiting for to ask me" Mac says teasing  
  
"oh I see well then ill go ask that blonde over there" Harm says with a wink then starts walking away slowly.  
  
"Harmmmm!" Mac says warningly.  
  
"Coming Ma'am" Harm says taking her in his arms and dancing with her.  
  
"IF THE SKY THAT WE LOOK UPON S HOULD TUMBLE AND FALL AND THE MOUNTAINS SHOULD CRUMBLE TO THE SEA I WON'T CRY, I WON'T CRY NO I WON'T SHED A TEAR JUST AS LONG AS YOU STAND, STAND BY ME" Bud sings smiling  
  
"mm this feels good" Mac says sighing  
  
"You sure Webb won't get mad at me" Harm says waiting to get slapped.  
  
Sure enough Mac smacks him playfully.  
  
"Harm don't even start." Mac says laughing.  
  
Harm just smiles and continues holding her close.  
  
"AND DARLING DARLING STAND BY ME OH STAND BY ME STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME WHENEVER YOU'RE IN TROUBLE WON'T YOU STAND BY ME"  
  
"Harm, I'm sorry that you couldn't be with your father yesterday on fathers day." Mac says into his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Mac, I'm used to not celebrating that holiday anymore" Harm says sadly  
  
"OH STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME AND DARLING DARLING STAND BY ME OH STAND BY ME STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME" Bud finishes.  
  
Everyone claps and Mac excuses her self.  
  
A few moments later Harm looks up to see Mac up there smiling down on him.  
  
"Hi, uh I would like to dedicate this to someone who has always been there for me, my best friend in the whole world Harm." Mac says with a brief smile then takes a breath and starts to sing.  
  
"Back when I was a child Before life removed all the innocence My father would lift me high And dance with my mother and me and then Spin me around till I fell asleep Then up the stairs he would carry me And I knew for sure I was loved"  
  
Mac keeps her eyes wandering then stops at Harm and smiles and continues.  
  
"If I could get another chance Another walk, another dance with him I'd play a song that would never ever end How I'd love love love to dance with my father again"  
  
Harm has tears in his eyes at this moment, and Bud pats him on his back and whispers "you've got some special best friend sir" and walks away.  
  
"When I and my mother would disagree To get my way I would run from her to him He'd make me laugh just to comfort me(yeah, yeah) Then finally make me do just what my momma said Later that night, when I was asleep He left a dollar under my sheet Never dreamed that he would be gone from me"  
  
Mac takes a deep breath after looking at Harm's tears and tries to hold back her own but continues on.  
  
"If I could steal One final glance One final step One final dance with him I'd play a song that would never ever end Cause I'd love love love to dance with my father again"  
  
Harm walks slowly closer to the stage as Mac sings in to his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I'd listen outside her door I'd hear how my mother cried for him I'd pray for her even more than me  
  
I'd pray for her even more than me"  
  
Mac bite's her lower lip softly and continues.  
  
"I know I'm praying for much too much But could you send back the only man she loved I know you don't do it usually But dear Lord she' s dying to dance with my father again  
  
Every night I fall asleep  
  
And this is all I ever dream"  
  
The song ends and Mac continues to speak.  
  
"Harm you lost your father long ago, and I thought this song was perfect for you. I..i...I dedicated this to you" Mac says with tears slowly slipping down her face.  
  
Harm opens his arms and Mac gladly walks into them and buries her face in his chest.  
  
"thank you soo much Sarah, thank you so much." Harm whispers into her hair. "I love you Sarah, and I dedicate my heart to you." Harm whispers placing her hand on his heart.  
  
Mac smiles and kisses his lips gently and tenderly. And whispers "I love you too Harm." And buries her face in that nape of his neck smiling.  
  
THE END-o!  
  
~^~ Harm and Mac Forever 2gether ~^~  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


End file.
